Project:Chat/Logs/05 June 2018
01:01:30 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:10:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:34:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:34:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 06:17:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:35:44 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 10:07:38 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:19:01 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:19:09 Hi. 11:11:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:56 Hello? 11:16:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 11:16:23 I always expect Tidal to reply 11:40:41 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 11:41:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:41:19 who play universe sandbox, computer is crashed! 11:47:36 diep.io/#4326961700076A125E07 - surviving the sandbox (no o, k, \ press) 11:55:33 find the heavens in team 2 12:02:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:22:42 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 12:22:45 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:37:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:26:57 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 14:00:40 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:00:42 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:51:32 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Dead 16:04:50 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 16:07:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Hi 16:35:53 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" IH 16:44:03 diep.io/#43269617000709C5ED6A - surviving the superarena sandbox (No o, k, \ press) 16:47:59 can join the diep.io/#43269617000709C5ED6A (superarena sandbox survival) 16:52:54 bye 17:12:23 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" bye 17:24:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:25:49 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:27:35 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:36:19 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi kritish mappin 18:13:03 turns out beepbox is one of many 18:13:18 "i've been downloading midi files!" 18:13:21 "what's a midi file?" 18:13:25 "I'LL SHOW YOU" 18:13:26 https://onlinesequencer.net/837186 18:16:03 -!- FredLeon has joined Special:Chat 18:16:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:16:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:19:45 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:19:53 Hold on 18:19:59 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" reaper 18:20:06 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" ok 18:20:14 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Seemed like the bridge was offline 18:20:53 *someone puts latino or pop music near me* 18:21:04 AND THAT WAS THE MOMENT 18:21:06 THEY REALIZED 18:21:13 big dey do the fuky fuk up 18:21:22 *starts punching* 18:22:24 hoi 18:29:03 -!- FredLeon has joined Special:Chat 18:29:23 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Hey 18:32:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Senor Sassaprophet 18:40:31 -!- FredLeon has left Special:Chat 18:51:40 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 18:51:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:54:18 overpowered 19:01:57 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:30:14 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 19:30:31 oh hey rpleplaying 19:30:40 *i sing despacito* 19:32:04 ayy lmao 19:32:09 chat ded ecks dee 19:33:09 yep ded chat 19:33:18 lol 19:33:27 well 19:33:51 at least i'm stuck with only you and not ice 19:34:14 ice is here technically 19:34:23 i know, but he's ded 19:34:26 did you know that one time ice was like 19:35:14 wat 19:35:36 "one time one idiot existed and talked to people when they realized nobody cared the offed themselves you are the idiot halfway through the story oh did i forget to be edgy enough" 19:36:15 eh 19:36:21 not really funny 19:36:31 no seriously 19:36:44 they actually did, minus the edgy part and with more detail 19:36:48 and 19:36:49 talking 19:36:51 like this 19:36:56 like ice usually does 19:37:01 oh 19:37:06 was it AM waves? 19:37:18 what? 19:37:22 what about AM 19:37:36 oh sorry 19:37:41 i forgot how he "died" 19:38:20 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:38:21 since it was about some guy dying my brain associated it with AM 19:38:43 oh yeah 19:38:53 pretty sure thats like a hoax 19:39:24 no 19:39:41 he was in a coma or something and they thought he died 19:40:39 huh 19:40:41 neat 19:40:49 Well.. 19:40:53 Tough there never was anything proving that any of that happened. 19:41:17 You know what "psychological ilness". 19:41:24 *is. 19:41:56 Pretty complex case in my case. 19:42:18 Ok, sorry 19:42:30 It happened a while ago and my memory is awful. 19:42:44 It was something like that. 19:42:55 Though I felt like it, it didn't happen. 19:42:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:43:30 oh huh 19:44:06 How he acted after it kinda seems like it might be true. 19:44:36 I felt sorry for carrying my psychological problems to here. 19:44:51 And decided to not talk about it ever again. 19:45:13 Wait, you're AM? 19:45:35 Who did you think I was? 19:46:34 I haven't been here for a while and was thinking you where a friend of his 19:47:09 No. 19:47:22 I am "The New AM Waves." 19:47:35 Now mature, knowledgeable and kinder. 19:47:42 I have changed over 2 years. 19:51:32 Alright. 19:53:11 Anyone got anything to say? 19:54:45 no 19:54:48 WAIT 19:54:52 1v1 me in diep 19:54:54 pls 19:55:19 tank of ur choice excluding: AC, domnii, mothership, and other sandbox tanks 19:55:36 I'll think about it. 19:56:46 plz 19:57:44 What about Gunner Trapper? 19:58:26 sure 19:58:31 ill be triple shot 19:58:37 ok 19:59:01 You will give me time to use my stats, right? 19:59:16 yep 19:59:19 wait brb 19:59:26 1v1 when im back 20:01:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 20:01:40 no triple shot is better temz 20:01:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wat 20:02:22 shut up brg 20:02:24 brb 20:02:53 Uh, is that actually Teamerz, or is that some dumb thing the bot has? 20:03:12 no thats temz from discord 20:04:07 You mean he's called Özün Oldun? 20:04:11 now 20:04:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 20:04:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" its me 20:04:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" >:[ 20:04:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ill prove it 20:04:20 fuck i dont get it lol 20:04:24 LIke 20:04:30 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:04:30 heck 20:04:31 heck 20:04:37 This is his new account or what. 20:04:38 ok hi 20:04:47 theres a chat bridge between this and the discord 20:04:52 so the bot says everything we say 20:04:56 sames goes for here 20:05:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Yep 20:05:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Be in chat without being in chat 20:05:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" :3 20:05:32 I was thinking that too, but i didn't think it was possible yet. 20:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" also "d="Teamerz"" 20:05:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ozun fucd uh 20:05:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" somethin 20:05:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" si did a thing to my PFP here/s 20:06:04 So it's ded there too. 20:06:09 define ded 20:06:32 Hey Sparky, weren't you TransformingEevee or something before? 20:06:38 ye they were 20:06:40 transforming ivy 20:09:32 gddamnit why does such a shitty game have to have such great music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d917V29aNgA 20:10:24 wat game 20:10:40 oh 20:11:33 OW THE EDGE 20:11:57 game of the year every year better than big rigs 20:12:12 ow the hedge 20:12:34 https://i.redd.it/98680e9du6qz.jpg 20:15:35 lmao 20:17:31 https://78.media.tumblr.com/c1545d78107b86777683a654aa28347f/tumblr_p7s76wpBJK1rckw3lo1_1280.jpg 20:17:56 Ever felt you're dumber than a few years ago? 20:18:55 its not only somethin i feel 20:18:57 it be a fact 20:19:56 I just saw a raccoon sucking a cock, Jesus fucking Christ on a unicycle. 20:20:23 what 20:20:37 Some Tumblr thing called tales of 4chan 20:20:52 At least it looks kinda fake. 20:21:02 oh 4chan 20:21:02 mk 20:23:43 There's this thing that's basically a pokemon MMO 20:24:02 Tough i have a feeling it's shit. 20:26:21 you mean 20:26:23 pokemmon 20:26:58 Oh, fuck you. 20:26:58 -!- El armadillo was kicked from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 20:26:59 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 20:27:13 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 20:27:15 lol jk 20:37:10 rip u 20:38:18 Wasn't serious tho. 20:38:23 Also late reply. 20:41:10 lolrip 20:41:33 https://i.redd.it/98680e9du6qz.jpg 20:41:34 is this 20:41:38 what 20:41:39 lmao 20:42:21 YOU DONE FAPPING, MFER 20:42:33 IT;S TIME TO FACE MY ANAL FURY ):< 20:42:51 can you go away can i be in two chats at once in peace 20:43:28 Lol you said we where gonna hgave a 1v1 20:43:42 oh yeh 20:43:44 do it 20:43:51 ohhh 20:44:03 Thought you were sending the link lel 20:44:10 i i am then 20:44:21 diep.io/#33A6E66600EF897E1044AA 20:44:36 oh 20:47:05 gg 20:47:06 rip in sphaggeti 20:47:07 told u so 20:47:55 sorry 20:48:03 killed you so u would be at full hp 20:48:55 lmao waht was that 20:48:59 lel idk 20:49:03 haven't played in a while 20:51:28 wasnt even shooting for you 20:52:33 ayy lmoa xd 20:52:47 lmoa nice 20:54:16 lel 20:55:23 lel 21:04:02 rip chat 21:11:55 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 21:24:49 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Let's please not be vulgar 21:37:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh ok 21:55:07 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:55:33 found a jackpot in askreddit 21:55:45 AP7497 21:56:48 dont really care sorry 21:58:46 stop being suxh a vistaling 21:59:26 no u 21:59:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Lads, chill 22:00:28 why do you always call people lads 22:01:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Cause 22:01:49 we've mwt you before 22:01:58 mwt. 22:08:08 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 2018 06 05